Awkward Moments
by Llevelios
Summary: Life is full of awkward moments, especially if you're a teenager. Being a superhero doesn't prevent that.
1. Narnia

**A/N: **This is a collection of one-shots based on those comments you can find all over the internet 'That awkward moment when…'. They can be read as a whole or separately and some will have warnings such as some light slash or violence/cursing, but I'll try to keep everything T rated.

And if you have one of those comments you want to contribute go ahead and leave it in a review, though I'd very much appreciate it if you left a review as well, and I'll credit it to you if I don't already have it on my list—which is kinda long.

So without further ado, enjoy the first chapter!

**That Awkward Moment When You Walk Through a Closet and Don't End Up in Narnia**

"It'll be fun! All we have to do is walk through this closet and we'll be there." Miss Martian couldn't stop smiling, the thought of going to Narnia was so exciting.

Superboy frowned, something was wrong with this idea.

"How do you know this will work?"

"Because I saw it in the movie. They went through a closet just like this one and ended up there. I would have gone in earlier but I don't want to go alone." Her expression now was unbearably hopeful.

Standing in one of Mt. Justice's storage rooms, with various articles of dusty furniture around him, Superboy was trying to find an easy way out of M'gann's idea.

"I'm supposed to meet up with the others in the training room." He said avoiding her gaze. He didn't like to see her disappointed.

Besides he was barely getting used to earth why would he want to go to another confusing place.

"Please?" She was begging.

"We can just look around and besides their time is different from ours, we won't even be gone for five minutes."

Superboy made the mistake of looking up and meeting the Martian's eyes, so pleading and hopeful. He couldn't say no now.

"Promise we won't be there long?"

"I promise!" she had jumped up with joy and was now levitating towards the large doors of the old wooden closet.

As she grabbed one handle, he went for the other. Opening the doors simultaneously, they both peered inside and were instantly disappointed.

The back of the closet was visible and with nothing inside it was clear that there was no entrance to a fantasy kingdom.

"I don't understand." M'gann floated inside and to the back, placing her hands on the rough wooden wall.

"It's exactly like the one in the movie." Her voice clearly showing her disappointment and sadness.

Superboy walked in as well, placing his hands by hers on the wooden back. It was too cramped in there for the both of them to stand side by side so she stepped back as he began to speak.

"Maybe this is in the way." He tapped lightly on the surface, turning to look at her.

Megan's eyes lit up as she understood.

"Hello Megan!" she smacked her head lightly.

"We just need to get past this somehow and then we'll be there!" her excitement returned.

Superboy nodded. "Stand back."

She did as told and watched as the clone pulled his fist back and in one swift movement punched the back of the closet away, unintentionally the cemented wall behind the closet as well.

"Are we there?" Megan in her excitement levitated through the debris before it cleared.

As she gazed about the clearing dust and debris confusion came over her.

Standing a little ways away from her and the approaching clone were their teammates. Robin and Kaldur in fighting stances, though the whole team was staring at them.

"You guys know there's door right? You don't need to make one." Wally was the first to speak, gesturing to the large entrance into the training room.

"I...We're not in Narnia?" M'gann asked looking back at the way they came then back to their friends.

There was silence at that question as the other four team members tried to comprehend what they'd just heard.

Then laughter.

Superboy frowned as Robin and Kid Flash burst into laughter at the Martian's question. Artemis even snorted in amusement but stopped herself from laughing aloud.

"You guys!...Did you guys try to walk...through that old closet in the...storage room to Narnia?" Robin had dropped his stance and was now trying to talk through his laughter, holding his sides.

"Yes." was Superboy's reply though he sounded slightly defensive.

That answer broke down Artemis' walls and she began laughing just as loud as both boys. Kaldur only watched the scene, clearly missing something.

"I thought...That's what happened in the movie!" M'gann was getting defensive too.

Wally gasped for breath, trying to reign in his laughter.

"You know that's just a movie. It's not real." He tried to sound sympathetic but failed.

"We do now." Next time he felt something was off, Superboy vowed to go with that instinct and not follow through with whatever it was.

Glaring at his teammates, the clone turned and headed for the exited, not wanting to be around the other laughing teens anytime soon. He knew that, without a doubt, Robin and Kid Flash would not let him live this down.

"Aww, c'mon Supey! It was funny!" Robin yelled to his friend, knowing the other could hear. He sobered up though as he turned his attention to M'gann, who looked more than humiliated and seemed to find the floor fascinating.

Elbowing Wally in the ribs to get his attention, he motioned to their Martian friend.

The speedster sobered up as well and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Artemis.

"It's okay Megan." She walked up to the other, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We all do stupid things now and again. It's nothing to be upset about." The archer lowered her head so she could the others down turned face and smiled.

"I'm not upset." M'gann replied quietly.

"Good! So how about we go make some cookies? I'm sure that'll cheer up Superboy too."

The suggestion made Megan snap her head up and look at the girl, the smile on her face wide and happy.

"Okay! Maybe this time they won't burn."

Both girls began to talk animatedly about baking as they left the training room, leaving the remaining teens to themselves.

"Well…That was fun." Kid Flash turned to his best friend.

"Spar?" A challenging tone to his voice.

Robin smiled mischievously. "If you can handle it."

"Dude, don't even think for a second I can't kick your midget butt…"

The two began to bicker as they started a new round of sparring.

This left a very confused Kaldur with one question. _What just happened?_

**A/N: **Just a little FYI almost all of them will be short and sweet like this….At least I hope it was short and sweet. Anyways reviews make the updates come faster =).

And another thing, I know if you favorite my stories and don't leave a review. Don't you think that's kinda messed up? I mean your taking and not giving, even if it's just a small "good job" kind of review, it's still very much appreciated. So think about that before you 'favorite and run'.


	2. Doors

**A/N: **Chapter two! Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter, though I only posted it about two hours ago, anyways it's greatly appreciated! Now onto the next!

Small FYI, I have to use 'o' for page breaks since nothing else shows up, so don't mind them.

**That Awkward Moment When You Try to Push Open a Door That Says Pull  
**

"Dude! What's taking you so long? We sent you to get the snacks like three hours ago!" Wally approached his best friend who was currently wrestling with the convenience store door.

"It's only been ten minutes," Robin stopped what he was doing and turned to the speedster before adding, "and I can't get the freaking door open."

Robin gave the door a quick shove and when it didn't open, growled loudly.

"Is it locked?" Wally put his hand on the glass and gave it a light push, the door didn't budge.

"That wouldn't make sense since there are people inside."

The Boy Wonder had put his hands around his eyes as he brought his face up to the glass and looked beyond the tinting at the people wandering around the small store.

Wally huffed and turned his back to the doors, leaning against them.

"It probably got locked on accident." The speedster frowned in thought, would it be easier to just go down the block to a different store? He couldn't use his powers since they were dressed in their civvies and walking would take too long.

Wally let out a small whimper as his stomach growled. He was _so_ hungry.

"Did you try knocking?" he whined.

Robin only glared at his friend.

"Of course I did." He mumbled, trying once again to push the door open. "I don't think they can hear it."

Wally groaned aloud, bumping his head back against the tinted window.

"So just pick the lock!"

"In broad daylight?" The Boy Wonder's tone clearly showed his annoyance with the other.

"Well it's not like you're gonna steal anything! We're just trying to get inside!" He had turned to his friend and was waving his hands about in exaggerated motion.

"No." Robin went back to doing a variation of knocking and pushing at the door.

Sighing in frustration, Wally folded his arms. He briefly wondered if Artemis was just as annoyed waiting in the car.

Tapping his foot impatiently he stared around at the window displays, his stomach still growling, before turning his attention to the lock.

_Maybe I could pick it…wait!_

The small sign above the lock caught his attention. Never in his life had he wanted to destroy something as much as he wanted to now.

'Pull'.The sign read in vibrant red and white.

_Pull._ He said to himself, but before he could voice his findings to his friend, realization hit him.

Robin had been here for; he stopped to look at his watch, _fifteen_ minutes and hadn't noticed the sign. He'd been standing out here like an idiot banging and pushing on the door when it clearly said _PULL_.

Wally snorted in amusement before he began to laugh uncontrollably, putting a hand on the window to support himself.

Robin turned and stared at his friend, thinking the speedster must have lost his mind.

"Dude, what gives?" he tried to ask, but Wally was doubled over now, his laughing only increasing.

The Boy Wonder couldn't help but smile at the sight as his friend tried to catch his breath and speak.

"DUDE!" The red head couldn't stop his laughter long enough to say what he wanted to, so he settled on tapping the sign.

Robin followed the movement of the hand and immediately blushed in embarrassment.

_PULL._

He frowned, which only caused the speedster to laugh louder.

"So much for your detective skills!" Wally managed to wheeze out between breaths of air.

Robin gave his friend a harsh shove sending him stumbling backwards, but not stopping the laughter, before _pulling_ the door open and walking in.

A few minutes and three bags later, Wally and Robin arrived back at the car to find a very annoyed Artemis waiting in the driver's seat.

The speedster was still giggling and Robin seemed to have a permanent frown on his face as they piled into the car.

Artemis looked at Robin then to Wally before asking.

"You gonna tell me what took so long?"

The speedster's laughter grew once more, Robin's frown only deepened.

"ROBIN!" Wally was bent over in the passenger seat, holding his sides as he tried to speak.

"ROBIN! HE DIDN'T—"

Artemis began to laugh at her friends failed attempts at speech, looking to Robin in hopes the Boy Wonder could explain better.

"Care to explain the situation?" The archer turned around to ask the other in the backseat.

Robin glared at her before turning away to look out the window.

"Can we just leave now?" Was his mumbled response.

"PULL NOT PUSH!" the speedster had his thrown back against the seat and was now gasping for air, his laughter slowly dying down.

"What?" Artemis was confused.

"Robin—he was trying to…pushing the door open…when it clearly…said pull!" Wally managed to get out between gasps, his laughing have stopped, though he was grinning like an idiot.

"Wow…" The archer turned again to face the Boy Wonder, whose face was now tinted red and laughed at him.

"So much for your detective skills!" She joked.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!"

The archer's statement threw the speedster into another fit of laughter, this time though they were both laughing.

Robin wished silently that the car seat would swallow him whole as he glared out the window.

"Can we please just leave?"

**A/N: **So why not let me know what you think of it. I actually had fun writing this one, very funny to imagine—to me at least.

It might be awhile til the next update, maybe a week or so


	3. In Song and Dance

**A/N: **Chapter 3! Thanks again to those who reviewed, I'll try to respond, but for some reason my email has gone retarded and won't let me open some things, either way I promise to try! And don't forget reviews are more appreciated than favorites.

Enjoy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**That Awkward Moment When You're Caught Singing and Dancing **

'_Wally,_

_Went to buy food from that store in town, but I will be back soon._

_Conner came with me._

—_Megan. _

_P.S. I made you breakfast ^_^_

_P.P.S. Would you mind cleaning up a bit?_

Wally smiled as he read M'gann's note. At least that explained where everyone had gone.

He had spent the night at Mt. Justice, too tired from the mission the day before to run the thirty seconds it took to get home and had woken up late into the afternoon, all alone.

Clad in his favorite superman shirt and non-matching Green Lantern boxers, the speedster happily ate the _breakfast_ that had been made for him, a bowl of soggy cereal.

Downing three more bowls, he stopped to look around at the lounge area.

The place wasn't a mess, but it wasn't clean either. Not minding the chore at all, he figured he could have the place cleaned up before his friends got back.

With his objective in site, Wally set about his mission—however not before going over to the stereo, picking a channel at random, since he wasn't picky with his music choices and turning up the volume.

Red Tornado was gone too, so he figured he wouldn't get in too much trouble for violating the sound rule.

_Nothing louder than inside voices._

What the heck kind of rule was that anyways?

Wally spent the next ten minutes dusting and organizing the furniture, _since when had the couch ended up halfway in the hallway?_

"_Here's a classic for the ladies. Enjoy it." _The voice of the DJ rang through the speakers right before the beat to _Dancing Queen _started to play.

Wally gasped excitedly.

"Dude!" Speaking to himself "This is my song!"

Speeding across the room to the radio, he cranked up the volume till he could feel the vibrations of the beat in the floor.

"~ooh you can dance—"He twirled around, pointing a finger at the air and swaying his hips side to side, dancing, as he sang along with the lyrics.

"—you can jive, having the time of your life—"Bending his elbows slightly and balling his fists as he swayed them in time to match the movement of his hips.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Superboy frowned.

"What's that noise?" He adjusted the bags in his arms as he turned to his friends.

Artemis had caught up with them in town, which was partly why they took so long, the two girls had insisted on window shopping.

"What noise?" The blonde arched a slender brow as M'gann tilted her head slightly.

"I…I think I hear it. It almost…sounds like music." The Martian tilted her head further, straining to hear.

They were currently just inside the secret entrance to the cave, ready to walk through the teleporter and inside.

"He hears it, you hear it, but I don't" The archer walked forward "But lets check it out anyway." She finished as she stepped through the portal, the other two following her lead.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sound of the computer voicing the arrival of his teammates went completely unnoticed by Wally, partially due to the fact the volume was too high and also because he was having to much fun dancing and singing along.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Conner growled. "It's louder now."

The volume of the music was annoying him, his sensitive hearing not helping the situation.

"It is music!" Megan smiled at her accurate guess, before frowning in confusion. "But why is it so loud? And where is it coming from?"

"I think I know." Artemis was frowning also. "There's only one idiot here that would want to make his eardrums bleed." She narrowed her eyes at her statement.

Superboy growled again as he set the bags down, not to gently, and began to stalk towards the lounge area, intent on destroying whatever was making this _music_ noise.

Artemis followed after him, Megan behind her.

However as they reached the opening of the hallway, she caught the sound of a voice hidden beneath the upbeat song.

"Wait." She grabbed Superboy's arm causing him to stop and glare at her. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, I heard it before we even came in—"

"No, not the music." She paused, listening, and then heard it again. "THAT! The voice. Did you hear it?"

The clone frowned at her. "Yes. It's Wally. He's—"He stopped to recall what it was they called it when someone talked along with music. "—singing."

Artemis' eyes widened before a grin spread across her face.

"It doesn't sound like him." Megan was tilting her head again—her thinking pose.

"Because he's _singing_." The archer chuckled darkly.

_Perfect for blackmail._ She thought.

Conner pulled free of her grasp and started forward, but was again stopped by a hand on his arm.

"What." He hissed, annoyed now with the blonde.

"Just hold on there big guy. There's something I wanna do."

Superboy and Megan watched as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Just give me one minute, and then you can break stuff." She started down the hallway ahead of them, setting her phone to video.

Sharing a look of confusion, her teammates followed her, though Conner did it reluctantly, the noise having given him a headache.

Reaching the end of the hallway, where it opened into the lounge, Artemis hid behind the corner, the others right behind her. The sight they were greeted to almost made her die of laughter.

The archer brought one of her hands up to shield her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud; instead laughing into her hand and hearing Megan do the same.

Bringing the phone up so she could get a good view of the oblivious speedster.

_This'll teach you not to mess with my arrows next time._

She pressed record just as Wally began to do the pelvic thrust.

Behind her she heard M'gann break down and laugh, her hand shook as she began to laugh louder and harder.

"—see that girl, what's her name, diggin' the dancing queen—"Wally was still singing along with the song, swaying his hips and arms as he twirled around the room.

Artemis had dropped her hand from her mouth and was now laughing hysterically, trying hard and in vain to keep her phone from shaking too much. She looked back behind herself and saw Megan had fallen to her knees; her cheeks flushed red as she held her sides and giggled uncontrollably. Conner even had a smile on his face as he watched the scene with them.

Wally couldn't hear their laughter over the music and continued on, oblivious.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Recognize Flash, Feed 04_

Flash winced as his ears were assaulted by the loud music, right after stepping through the portal.

"Geez, who cranked up the volume?"

_Recognize Batman, Feed 02_

_Recognize Robin, Feed B01_

Flash turned around just in time to see Batman and Robin appear on the teleport pad. He chuckled as Robin visibly flinched at the loud music, Batman was unfazed.

"What's going on?" The Boy Wonder asked as he and his mentor walked up to the speedster.

"Dunno, but it sounds like someone's having a party. Wanna check it out?" His asked pointing both of his thumbs over his shoulder, towards the hallway.

Robin's smile was his only reply as he and the Flash took off down the hall. Batman following after them, but at more leisurely pace.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Too caught up in their own laughter Artemis, Conner and Megan didn't notice the arrival of Flash and Robin until the red speedster tapped Superboy on the shoulder.

"What're we laughing?" He spoke loud enough for the other two teens to hear.

Artemis had stopped her laughter long enough to wheeze out. "Your partner." Before pointing at the scene before them.

Robin peeked from around his friend's mentor and couldn't stop himself from finding the sight funny.

"W-what's he doing?" Flash was laughing himself.

His question went unanswered as the rest of the team continued to laugh at their teammate.

Flash found the overall situation funny, but couldn't help feeling like something was missing.

As he watched his nephew twirl around as the song began to end, a light bulb turned on in his head.

Using his powers, he sped past the teens and over to his partner, grabbing Wally's hands and unceremoniously pulling the younger boy into a couples dancing position.

Wally yelped then blushed.

"FLASH!"

He didn't get a chance to say much else as he was twirled about by his uncle.

The sudden laughter off to the side revealed his friends giving a new meaning to ROTFLMAO.

Wally had never felt more embarrassed in his life and to add to that, humiliated, as Flash continued to dance with him, swinging him out and twirling him back in with one hand.

"C'mon kid! It's no fun if you don't dance too!" His mentor's voice rang over the music as the younger speedster tried to plant his feet in the ground to keep from moving.

That didn't deter Flash as he simply picked up his partner till he was off the floor and continued his dance with him.

"FLASH STOP!" Wally pleaded and yelled, altering between staring in horror at his teammates and in anger at the older man.

His pleas were ignored as his uncle continued to dance and laugh at him.

The sudden stop in music left the room filled with laughs and giggles. However, much to Wally's joy, Flash stopped abruptly and frowned in disappointment.

"Aww it's over?"

Wally ignored the other speedster as he pulled free of the now lax grip and fell to the ground.

As the laughter began to subside, everyone turned their gazes towards the radio, where a still unfazed Batman stood, his hand on the music device.

"That's enough. Get ready and meet me at the entrance in five." His tone was neutral as he spoke.

The team began to disperse to their rooms, each sending Wally an amused smile or giggle, aside from Artemis who had outright laughed in the young speedster's face.

"C'mon dancing queen." Robin had stopped before his best friend and offered him his hand from where he was rooted to the floor.

"Shut up." Wally snapped but still accepted the hand and allowed himself to be led to his room.

"Don't be like that kid! It was funny!" Flash had called out to his retreating partner.

A distant, "No it wasn't!" was his only response.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kid Flash stood off to the side of the small huddled group, his face red with embarrassment and doing his best not to pout at the current situation, but was failing miserably.

His _friends, _if that's what you'd call them, had ambushed their team leader as the computer announced his presence and were currently showing the Atlantean the video recorded on Artemis' phone.

Kaldur had tilted his head in slight confusion before a huge smile spread across his features.

"What were you doing?" He had to raise his voice in order to be heard over the other cackling teens.

All of them, except Conner who had given the speedster a sympathetic smile, had resumed laughing at Wally once the video began to play.

"Nothing! I just…really like that song." The speedster had crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from his teammates.

"It wasn't that funny." He mumbled as Batman walked into view.

Wally tensed as a red blur passed his vision before his mentor appeared at his side.

"Of course it was kid. You just gotta learn to laugh at yourself." Flash had placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

Wally shrugged off his uncle's hand before mumbling something about immature mentor's and walked with his sobering team to stand before Batman. Ready for their next mission.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: **I don't particularly like that song, but for some reason it was stuck in my head. Anyway I hope this made at least one of you smile if not laugh a little yourselves. Till the next chapter!


End file.
